Promises Broken, Romances Relizied
by Amy-chan
Summary: A really dramitic fic. It takes place three years after the Sailor Stars series. It has to do with Usagi, Mamoru, and a certin somebody.


PROMISES BROKEN, ROMANCES RELIZIED  
  
Three years. Has it really been that long? Yes. It has. Three whole years since the battle with Galexia. Three whole years since the Champion of Justice has shown her face in the city. Three years since I've seen him. I am Tuskino Usagi, the Champion of Justice, Sailor Moon. I am standing here with my fiance`, Chiba Mamoru. "Usako?" He asks. "Hn?" I answer. "What are you thinking about?" I am scared to answer. I have never told him about anything that he and I shared. "Nothing." I tell him. I hope he dosn't know I'm lying. Mamo-chan has become so posessive lately. He gets angry, and beats up on boys that flirt with me. He has already sent Umino to the hospital. He has never hit me before, but I'm not going to push it. I must admit that I am now terrified of my once dear Mamo-chan. As of this moment I'd rather fight Galexia again than tell him what I am actually thinking right now. "You're lying to me." He growls. "N-no, I'm not. M-Mamo-chan." I don't look at him. He begins to yell. The words have no meaning. He has yelled them many times before. I turn away from him, and I begin to run. I run, and run. I don't have control of my body anymore. I just keep running. Running away from those angry words, away from everything. I don't stop until I feel icy drops of rain on my face. Thunder crashes above me, making me flinch in fear. Lightning cuts a jagged mark in the clouded night sky. It is pitch dark, except for the mysterious glow the lighting casts upon the ground when it strikes. I walk with my arms crossed, and I relize I must have run over three miles before the storm hit.  
I recognize this place. I met Seiya Kou here. I relize I am wet. I had been wearing a fuzzy pink sweater and an orange overalls. They both are wet and cold from the icy rain and are sticking to my body. Even my socks are wet under my tennis shoes. I notice that one of the buns I keep on the top of my head is gone. Since I cannot seem to find the rubber band that usually holds it in place, I simply take the other out. "Usagi?" I hear a voice question. "Who's there?" I call out into the darkness. "It's me." The voice calls back. A flash of lightning illuminates her face. "Rei-chan." I sigh. "Usagi-chan, what are you doing out here?" "Rei-chan" A clap of thunder drowns out my words. "Never mind." She takes my hand and leads me in the direction of the temple.  
At the temple, Rei gives me dry clothes and hot herbal tea. "Usagi-chan, why were you sitting on a park bench in the middle of a storm like this?" She yells. "I'm sorry, Rei-chan, I wasn't thinking." "Obviously not!" She yells again. I begin to cry. My whole body quakes as I sob. She sees that she has hurt me. "Oh, Usagi-chan. I'm so sorry." Just then there is a knocking on the temple door. There stands Mamoru. "Usako." He sighs. "Please don't call me that." I say rather icily, not looking at him. "Usako?" He stands there looking bewildered. "I said please don't call me that." I say again. "Usagi, then." I nod, looking hard into the fire Rei built up to keep me warm. "Usagi, why did you run away." He asks. I hear the strain in his voice, he is trying to keep under control. "Because I'm tired." "You didn't have to run. You could have asked me to take you home." "I don't want to be near you." I say, still looking into the scarlet flames. "Usagi-" I get up. I look my once dear Mamo-chan straight in the face. "I don't ever want to see you, ever again." I pull the engagement ring off my finger and press it into his palm. "Ever again." I repeat. I walk back to the fire and sit on my knees, and resume watching the flames dacing over Rei's grandfather's hentai comics. "Usagi, we promised to be together, always." He looks at me, and I feel his eyes trying to read my face, to find some hint. "I said I never want to see you again. Goodbye, Mr. Chiba."   
In defeat, Mamoru left. Rei looked at me strangely. What was that all about? Her eyes said to me. "I don't want to talk about it." I said. "Alright." Rei nodded. "Here, let me help you with your hair. I take it you want it the way it was?" She asked. "No, Rei. Put it in a loose braid." I said. If she found this request at all strange, she kept it to herself. Later that night, I told her everything. Why I left Mamoru, what he was doing to other boys, and my... feelings... for Seiya. She didn't talk at all, just listened. "Thank you for listening, Rei-chan"  
  
FOUR YEARS LATER:  
That night, my friendship with Rei strengthend. I have kept the braid, I have never put my hair up into the two odangos again. Right now, I am wearing a powder blue business suit with a white blouse, and powder blue high-heeled shoes. I am meating with the Sailor Senshi to celebrate my 25th birthday at an expensive diner. Ami walks in, I wave to her. Ami has become a very successful doctor in downtown Toyko. She looks the same as she always has. Behind her, Makoto walks in. She is engaged to a hotel owner in the country, and has become a master cheif. Then in saunters Minako, and the whole diner is a chaos. "Miss Minako!" "Can I have your autograph?" Minako has become a singer, and a famous one at that. Soon after, Hotaru walks in. Hotaru is now in high school. Haruka and Michiru have been married and are on their honeymoon. Setsuna is currently guarding the gates of time, so she couldn't make it either.  
And finally Rei walks in. She is now in charge of the temple, as her grandfather passed away last summer. She has also married Yuuichiro, and has one daughter; named Usagi.  
As the present Sailor Senshi talk, laugh, and chat, I look up into the sky. "I love you Seiya." 


End file.
